


Light Will Shine Upon Us

by AliennaZ



Category: Arena of Valor (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fanfiction, Fluff, Headcanon, Multi, Other, Out of Character, Romance, Semi-Canonical Character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliennaZ/pseuds/AliennaZ
Summary: Perang Athanor telah berakhir.Kemenangan yang diraih oleh pihak Veda berhasil menumbangkan kekuasaan Lokheim secara total beserta isinya.Memberi harapan pada semua orang yang kehilangan, bahwa cahaya akan bersinar di atas mereka, bahwa kebebasan mutlak akan datang pada akhirnya....Kisah tentang mereka yang kehilangan dan mencari cahaya dalam dunianya.
Relationships: Thane/Astrid





	1. Prolog - Akhir Segalanya

**Author's Note:**

> Kumpulan fanfic masing-masing karakter bertema headcanon dan semi-canon terkait perang Athanor yang saling berkaitan.
> 
> !! Mengandung otp, bromance, dan semacamnya !!

Cahaya ungu terang jatuh ke permukaan, menghabisi segala kegelapan di hadapannya.

Sementara makhluk-makhluk dalam naungan teror itu saling menatap horor. Mereka sadar bahwa kemusnahan Lokheim akan segera tiba di depan mata.

Tetapi tidak ada jalan untuk pulang! Tidak ada pula dengan jalan kembali!

Yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah bertarung habis-habisan, mati dengan membawa harga diri atau lari sebagai pengecut.

Lalu tampak panah berlapis cahaya melesat cepat menembus dinginnya angin peperangan dengan membawa harapan besar bagi sekutu Veda.

Dan sekali lagi anak panah milik Ratu Afata, Tel'Annas, menembus dada sang Darklord Volkath, tepat di jantungnya.

Menjadi tanda kemenangan bagi kita semua!

~☀~

"Cahaya akan bersinar di atas kita!"

Demikian Dewi Ilumia menyudahi pidatonya. Terdengar sorak sorai dari para pengikutnya di bawah panggung sembari disaksikan oleh para perwakilan pemimpin fraksi sekutunya.

Ratu Tel'Annas dari _Afata_.

Raja Arthur dari Kerajaan _Okka_.

Duchess Astrid Rosenberg, perwakilan Kerajaan _Norman_.

Dan duta dari Dewan _Magister Sihir_ , Lady Sephera.

Serta para senator _Federasi_.

Dengan gembira dan penuh harapan semua orang menerima perkataan sang dewi.

Lalu tak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara harmonika dimainkan agak jauh dari kerumunan. Lagu yang terdengar bak disuarakan dari cerita legenda anak-anak manusia.

Cerita legenda tentang elf pengelana yang berkeliling dunia, bermusik dan berpuisi untuk menghibur lara jiwa-jiwa yang terluka.

Sang elf itu pun mulai bernyanyi.

> Inilah akhirnya.
> 
> Akhir dari pengorbanan kita semua.
> 
> Akhir dari penderitaan kita selama ini.
> 
> Akhir dari peperangan yang melanda.
> 
> Akhir dari kegelapan yang mencengkeram dunia. 
> 
> Tetapi bukan sebagai akhir kehidupan kita. 
> 
> Melainkan sebagai awal dari segala. 


	2. Tanggungan Beban (Thane x Astrid)

Astrid melangkah dengan tegap menuju aula singgasana. Tidak seperti bangsawan wanita lainnya yang akan berjalan anggun saat memakai gaun, ia mempertahankan sikap prajuritnya.

Sesampainya di dalam, tampak Raja Thane sedari tadi sudah menunggu, duduk di atas kursi takhtanya. Suasananya sepi. Hanya ada mereka berdua. Astrid kemudian berjalan mendekat, lalu ia membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Saya Astrid Rosenberg, datang menghadap Yang Mulia Baginda Raja."

Tetapi dibanding langsung membalas, sang raja justru bangkit menghampirinya. "Angkatlah kepalamu, Nona Astrid."

Astrid menurut. Ia sekarang berdiri tegak dan melihat ke arah pria mapan di hadapannya. Lalu pemimpin tertinggi Norman itu meraih tangannya, menciumi jarinya satu per satu—membuat Astrid tertegun, sebelum akhirnya ia mengatakan maksud sebenarnya dari panggilan kali ini.

"Saya ingin mengajukan lamaran pada Anda, Nona Astrid," ujar Thane, "Jadilah baginda ratu setelah perang ini usai, sebagai satu-satunya wanita di samping saya."

Astrid mematung untuk beberapa saat. Setelah bertahun-tahun memberi sumpah setia sebagai ksatria Norman dan menyimpan harapan yang tak pasti kepada sang Raja, akhirnya saat yang paling tidak disangkanya tiba seperti ini.

Astrid berkata terbata-bata, "B-baginda... saya...."

"Aturlah napas Anda, Nona," ujar Thane. Ia menyudahi ciuman itu, tetapi ia tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Astrid mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Saya tidak tahu harus menanggapinya seperti apa, Baginda."

"Kalau begitu Anda tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang," ucap Thane, "Buatlah diri Anda senyaman mungkin dengan situasi ini, barulah Anda bisa menjawabnya."

Ia membalasnya dengan anggukkan kecil. Astrid lantas tersenyum, menjadi sebuah pertanda baik bagi Thane.

Lalu Thane berkata padanya, "Maaf saya tiba-tiba memanggil Anda datang kemari. Saya hanya menginginkan privasi tanpa harus menimbulkan kericuhan dari bangsawan lain saat hendak memberi lamaran. Apa hal itu mengganggu Anda?"

"Tidak sama sekali, Baginda. Saya justru senang karena Anda mengkhawatirkan privasi saya sampai seperti ini," balas Astrid.

Nada bicara Thane pun melembut, "Kalau begitu apakah Anda masih punya waktu, Nona Astrid?"

~👑~

Calon pasangan raja dan ratu Norman itu berjalan menyusuri taman bunga istana. Sekedar menikmati waktu berdua untuk lebih mendekatkan satu sama lain.

Namun dalam perjalanan kencan mereka, Astrid menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada bunga kecil.

Ia menatapnya dalam waktu lama.

"Nona Astrid, sepertinya Anda sangat tertarik pada bunga ini," ucap Thane hangat sambil tersenyum. Ia memegang pundak Astrid dengan lembut.

"Keluarga saya, Rosenberg, memilih nama bunga mawar bukan karena semata-mata itu terdengar indah. Para keturunan keluarga Rose punya kemampuan alami dalam menafsirkan bahasa bunga. Saya dan mendiang kakak laki-laki saya juga memiliki bakat itu," jelas Astrid.

"Begitukah? Jadi makna seperti apa yang membuat Anda tertarik pada bunga kecil ini?" tanya Thane.

Astrid menjawabnya dengan senyuman hambar, "Bunga _Achillea Millefolia_ , bunga ini mempunyai makna peperangan, Baginda."

"Hal itu... mengingatkan saya akan ancaman perang yang mungkin terjadi di masa mendatang," sambung Astrid-bahunya sampai gemetar.

Menyadari kegelisahan hatinya, perlahan Thane memeluk dari belakang. Ia melingkarkan tangannya yang kekar dan besar itu di pinggang Astrid.

"Jangan menyembunyikan kecemasan Anda sendiri. Sekuat apapun hati manusia, pasti ada batasnya bila mereka menanggung beban seorang diri," Thane memberi kata-kata manis itu di telinganya, cukup untuk membuat Astrid merasa lebih baik.

Kemudian angin berhembus menerpa mereka. Lumayan kuat untuk membuat beberapa helaian rambut indah semerah mawar milik sang _duchess_ berkibar mengikutinya.

Thane melihat ke wajah wanita di pelukannya yang kini memerah. Ia mempererat dekapan tangannya, lalu berbisik melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Maka dari itu saya akan selalu hadir di sisi Anda. Sehingga Anda tidak harus menanggung beban sendiri lagi, Nona Astrid."

~👑~

Tetapi sepertinya takdir tidak berpihak pada mereka. Perang besar yang terjadi antara sekutu melawan Lokheim terlalu besar tanggungannya bagi Kerajaan Norman.

Akibatnya, Thane tidak akan pernah bisa mencium jemari milik Astrid lagi, karena sekarang kulit manusianya yang lembut itu sudah diganti dengan rakitan mekanik yang rumit.

Mereka juga tidak akan pernah bisa berjalan-jalan di taman. Termasuk pelukkan dan bisikan lembut dari Thane tidak akan bisa sampai kepada Astrid seperti dulu.

Pernikahan mereka tetap berjalan sesuai hukum, meski Thane tidak bisa hadir di sampingnya seperti perkataannya beberapa tahun silam. Namun Astrid memaklumi hal itu, ia sangat memakluminya dan berusaha untuk tetap tegar menghadapi kenyataannya.

Dalam hatinya, Astrid terus meyakinkan dirinya agar masih bisa berdiri kuat selayaknya dahulu sewaktu ia masih menjadi ksatria. Karena ia tahu mendiang raja yang sangat dikasihinya itu akan terus hidup jika ia tidak melupakannya.

Dan pada akhirnya Astrid harus kembali menanggung bebannya sendiri.

Sendirian sebagai Ratu Kerajaan Norman yang kehilangan rajanya.


End file.
